Silicon carbide (hereinafter also referred to as “SiC”) is considered as a promising material for next-generation power semiconductor devices. Particularly in recent years, development of trench-type MOSFETs (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors) using SiC which are dominant as power switching elements has been actively pursued (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5209152 (PTD 1)).